The Alizarine King
by choppedblazewere
Summary: This is based off of abz-j-harding s Lovecraftian Doctor Strange concept and the horrifying, disturbing road that has befallen Stephan Strange since he sold his soul to the devil. With old and new enemies arise now that Dr. Strange can t protect the earth, a new legend will be told and his enemies will quiver before the throne of the Alizarine King.
1. Chapter 1

As he trudged on through the strange confusing dimensions, he could hear in the distances brittle screams and wails of denunciation, making every effort, every step, throwing his mentality into the cold endless oblivion.

But still he persisted, disobeying, he fought through every obstacle these dimensions thrown at him. Words riddled through his thoughts, how is he a singular lonesome human being will ever stop an unstoppable entity. This entity that this human being knows will kill him in a flick of its wrists.

"Stop! I can't let you go any further! Please stop this hopeless battle that you can't win."

Stopping in his endless tracks he gazed, curiously for no being in his path so far has spoken directly to him in this worryful way. His widened, adrenaline full eyes lend him to a young woman stood hands placed over her breast, her heart.

"You, or nobody, can stop me on this endeavor I must take."

In a bright purple strange attire the young woman stepped forward, bow crinkled in worry and despair she breathed out, "Why must you take this path? You must know it is fruitless for Dormammu is more powerful than you mortal brain can ever dream of."

He did not care not for what this woman says he must trek on, for his kind, for his Earth! "I have pledged my life to battling evil, to protecting my world. I must not waver off my path for my planet will be doomed if I do."

He did not dare hear what the woman said next, already he lost precious time talking he must walk forward even more down this path.

As his body crossed the mystic portal he felt the familiar prickle of his skin, the familiar shook of his body, for what felt like ages, it could perhaps be for these dimensions have no time, he crossed to where Dormammu dwell. Knowing he must stop this being from coming onto his precious earth he marched on but when his eyes laid upon the entity that must be him, they widened, his skin trembling in fear, his face pale in horror.

Upon him lay a creature with a body of a normal man except his head was engulfed in bright horrible red flames and this creature eyes were already upon his figure, smiling wickedly.

"The Ancient One sends his underling against me! What, to save his planet? There is no saving his planet is doomed!" After the being spoke Stephen gathered himself, for there can be no hesitation, "Yes the Ancient One have sent me. But I will stop you from taking over our planet."

The thing before him changed features from one of rage to one of deep contemplation, if you would call it that for his facial features were hard to read through the fiery red flames. "Let's make a deal, mortal one. I will not attack your planet, but with a price."

Stephen considered for a second, for what could this being want in return for a whole planet? "What is your price, oh great Dormammu?" The being's face turned into a smirk, Stephen had to recoil from the face in front of him, that expression on something so inhuman was hideous.

"Why your soul, of course." Stephen drew in breath, he can't let this monstrosity see his shock, his fear. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest, out of terror. Can he do this, sacrifice himself for all of the humans of planet earth? Of course he had to, if he let these beings attack his world he won't have anything to go back to, if he just stay back and do nothing. But why would he want a single human soul over a thousand?

"Fine you can have my soul." He submitted to the beast before him. Tremors gripped his body he staggered from the sudden pain his hands gripped his cloak.

"What`s- What's going on?" Stephan`s voice stumbled over his words, barely able to vocalize anything for his throat parched up suddenly. The man felt goosebumps boil onto his skin from the inside out, growing twisted, flesh discoloring to a sickening blue. At the corners of his eyes he could see beings entering in his twisting body, becoming one with his body. Feeling beings writhing beneath his skin, as if insects were moving tearing skin as they moved.

A hardening cry finally broke through his rugged throat, bones cracking from the center of his chest and his spine snapping and distorining beneath it's flesh. A crippling wave surged through him, he wanted nothing more than to end this misery of his.

Something burst from his aching back, his flesh moving around as it parted teared upwards in long thin muscle,blood leaking onto the shredded crimson cloak. Stephan tried peering up at his foe before him, that cursed being still there watching him in agony, when before his eyes a bright bold sun was streaming upon him. His eyes boiled before the bright lights and his clutched hands were brought to his face to protect them.

The man tried to gouge his eyes out, tried to tear off his ears, tried to tear off his changing skin, but nothing would save this man from his agonizing pain. But still he tried, claws found skin and he began to frantically shredding anything his hands could touch. Out of his breast shot out something, long flexible appendage that twisting and wrapped around Stephan`s neck and shoulder.

He tried speaking, to demand what is happening to threaten, a demon's voice murkily masking his vocals a human voice morphing into something unnatural, unliving.

" _ **...YOU….."**_

He falls to the unreal ground and with his hands, talons now if you would call them that, scrambling scratching upon the floor. As another tremor gripped his body, falling him to another burst of pain that made him stop in his tracks, his thoughts were delusional many voices were speaking into his mind at once.

Slumping to the ground in a massive sign he could not feel anything any more, he didn't even know if he was alive any more. All he knew was that he wanted the pain to just stop, to end.

" **They would cleanse him of his inferior life….dress him with their skin….**

Fill his mind with their teachings….make him learn that he is not of that insignificant human race no more…

he had been made…he had transcended….

He was a child of the old gods….and he would be their hand….his corrupted magicks, their sword to piece and smite those who resist the touch of the unspeakable ones….

to consume all that believed in the light….and feared the abyss.

 _ **You are the Alizarine King now!"**_

His vision still gone for the harsh light covering this dimension all he could do was cover his face with his cloak but he could tell from the voice before him this being who made him like this was MOCKING him! Lips parted to try and yell at the voice but to his fear it revealed bloodied long pointed teeth, a cursed tongue flicked out that didn`t described a tongue more like a tentacle than curled back into his maw.

"Have fun with your new life, _Sorcerer._ For it will be your own personal hell that will never end!" There was a gust of wind he could feel the mystic forces carrying him somewhere, his deformed warped existence away from this dimension.

* * *

"Dormammu what has befallen the human you faced." Clea softly questioned the great life force before her. The flame`s head turned upon her and smiled a great barbaric smile. "Why woman I merely offered him a deal and he accepted."

She flinched away from that smile, knowing what that smile means. "Y-you offered him a deal? What kind of deal." That devilish smile still plastered on his face he muttered, "A deal for a soul. Why do you care woman?" His grin slowly turned into annoyance.

"I saw you try to warn him before he stepped into my eyesite. Maybe you would like to join him in his hellish new world."

Eyes widening in fear she stepped back, "I- I did no su-such thing, great Dormammu. I was- I was simply-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES"

His voice shook the whole surface and echoed in this realm they lived in. She tried running from this madden being but no matter where she ran his magic will find her, and before she knew it she was caught in it, transferring her where she knew not.

* * *

So I fell in love with this AU by abz-j-harding (GO CHECK IT OUT). This is kinda my own little spin on things if you would call it that. And it would be kinda short-stories drabbles things but will kinda follow a story? IDK! I have zero idea how long it will be either or anything and it will also be a slight mix of a Beauty and the Beast AU mixed in to it. So have fun reading more is coming soon~


	2. Love

_"_ _How do you know it will come?"_

 _"_ _Trust me it will come we have her." The figure turned to the white haired women in the cell staring at them with cold murderous eyes._

 _The first figure glanced to her in disgust, "How can you love a creature that has turned itself, warped itself beyond nature?"_

 _"_ _My husband will find me, and when he does he will stop at nothing to have me. Nothing you have will stop him." Clea replied to the dark figures. She had trust, faith in him that`s all that matters but why does she have this dreadful feeling in her chest?_

 _"_ _We will see about that."_

 _Everything was silent…. Untill….._

 _There was a loud explosion coming from beyond her vision… and she smiled. "I would run boys! Or he will gobble you up." The two figures lifted their guns, one of them bringing a device to his mouth. "What is going on down there?!"_

 _"_ _We- we don't know! It must be the creature! Is everything secure with capture?" The static replied._

 _The men ran to the corners of the room fidgeting with something she couldn't see. Even through the walls she could hear him screaming for her._

 _"_ _Oh gods… It… That thing is not human. It is eating the men. The special bullets aren't doing anything to it. We can't slow it down…." A bloodious scream followed the silence then static. She could hear the tentacles moving about and his blood curling screams,_ _ **"Where is she?!"**_

 _"_ _I am here, my love! Be careful please! They have-" Her voice was cut short by the man with the device hitting her across the face._

 _ **"**_ _ **Clea? "**_ _His voice was disjointed beyond normal, Clea could barely understand him._

 _"_ _Come get her you monster!" The figure smirked then ended the call._

 _As time ticked by they heard more and more shouting from men, and as he grew closer even the bullets firing out of their guns. Even more louder though was the beast's` rage, it echoed through the walls and into their bodies, their very souls. They could feel his need for the white haired woman before them, his desire to be with her forever._

 _There was silence in the room the two humans holding their breaths and the one interdimensional being who was scared for what they were planning to do with her husband. When something broke the deafening silence, beyond the opened door they could hear a large entity moving in the darkness._

 _ **"**_ _ **Cleeeaaaaaaa"**_ _Her love was here. As he lunged forward with a madness to be close, to embrace her again, the men moved to the opposite sides of the room ready for something._

 _"_ _No, my love. Don't come any closer! Please-" She tried to scream out but he was to deep in insanity to understand her words. When he got to the light he momentarily hesitated and hissed at the sudden burst,he tried shielding his eyes from the light with his crimson drenched robes. She couldn't help but smile when he laid his eyes on hers. Her precious love, no matter what she will love him for all eternity._

 _The men gasped when they could see his horribly disfigured body covered in other humans blood. As he stalked quickly forward one of the men hit a button on another big device that Clea couldn't see before, suddenly a burst of energy shot out and incarcerate the being in it's divine glow._

 _The creature immediately howled in pain and misery his body crashing to the ground curling into a ball unable to move at all claws digging into the floor trying to reach his beloved, his savior. His tentacles trying to claw as his body to escape the burning pain._

 _The woman tried to undo the bandage holding her hands together she have to save him! "Stop please you're hurting him!" She cried out to the men. They moved from the device to stand next to her, "That was the idea, girly. Now watch as your precious disgusting love dies like it should of.."_

 _But when they turned back to face the dying creature they gasped when they found him standing up slowly still in deep pain. It only took a few moments before he could take a step even through the suffering and agony. "How is this possible?! It should be dying slowly by now." One of them exclaimed. Still standing there in panic the thing took another step this time the pain wasn't as intense, he peered with those soulless eyes at the men who hurt him and his beloved with a promise of a fate worse than death._

 _He was almost touching the edge of the barrier when the men got their composure together and backed around the field trying to get through the door before the creature unleashed its wrath. But before they could squeeze by he shrugged through the barrier with a vengeance across his mutilated face._

 _"_ _No Steven, don't go after them…please. Just let them go." His tentacles lashed out still wanting to tear up his prey but his glowing malicious eyes soften when she spoke. Leaving his victims to run he slithered forward and undid her bindings._

 _He immediately pulled her in close. Carefully, she let him hug her tightly, pressing against coarse and skin like an exoskeleton, reeking with foul rot and the remains of his prey he consumed. Despite that she was not afraid, for she knew this was the man she have come to love._

 _With such love she reeled back her head to see the beautiful face of her husband, she laid a hand on his hard tough skin. "Thank you, my love." Then without thinking she pulled him in close blinding pain seared her lips as his harsh jagged teeth met hers, but she did not care she wanted to love him. She could taste the flesh of the men he killed and eaten getting to her.._

 _At first he pulled back a bit shocked at this feeling against his skin. Regardless of the new feeling he kissed her back, savoring it. When he heard a cry he opened his eyes to find his dearest weeping he broke away from her bringing a clawed bloodied paw to her cheek curling around her hair. "_ _ **Pleeasse…. Don`t cryyy…."**_

 _Bringing her hands to her eyes she wiped away the tears, "I`m sorry. I didn't mean to cry…. Can we go home now? I`m done with seeing this place." Her beloved nodded his tentacles wrapping around her, protecting her, as he trailed forward out of the room. "My beloved.. I love you."_

 _As they entered another room with decaying bloodied bodies scattered across the floor she heard a low growling, "_ _ **Lovvveeee… Tooooo**_ _"_

 **I drew a scene from this to at post/155928371547/sooooooo-i-have-fallen-seriously-in-love-with Please go check it out. This really was not meant to be this long I really don`t know what happened...**


	3. Remembrance

The orb bathed him in a warm glow, something that his nocturnal eyesight hasn't seen in possible eons. As his disfigured body wrapped itself around it he could hear it in his mind, calling out to him.

When he put his taloned paws on the surface, expecting it to burn him, he could hear somebody`s voice that his mind hasn't heard in a long time…. What was his name again? It's been so long….

That`s right: **The Ancient One!**

He could hear the Ancient One`s voice! Slithering away from the glow in shock, how is that possible? He died years ago… right?

Having a thirst for knowledge, understanding, he moved closer entwining his tentacles around it then placed his hands on it again.

Suddenly he could hear him again but he sounded different, older this time. And as he concentrated through his demon filled mind he could remember the exact words he was hearing.

Needing to know more he opened his mind to the orb, reminding him of when he could use magic for he had to open his mind to use. His vision changed and before him he saw his accident that lost his hands.

He saw when he first learned to use the mystic arts and seeing the world around him different afterwards. Opening his mind to the impossible, the improbable.

Before him the vision reminded him of when he first got the Orb of Agamotto and his cloak of Levitation from the Ancient One.

And of standing against Dormammu for the first time…. He still remember that day clearly. When he stood up against his greatness his price to pay for protecting the Earth was to submit his soul, his body, to him and in turn turning him into this monstrosity.

As the visions kept changing his mind overwhelmed with memories of his past life, his _other_ life that he will never get back.

Distantly he could feel water coming from his eyes…...

* * *

 _Again did a counterpart here-_ _post/156253625132/i-have-done-another-one-i-actually-have-done-this_


End file.
